Mars missing moment
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Un court one-shot, bref moment du TW-drama, au début de l'épisode 16, où Qi Luo et Ling s'offrent l'un à l'autre.


\- Alors aide moi à laisser tout ça derrière moi... Aide-moi, d'accord, Ling ? Aide-moi à retrouver mes seize ans avant que ça ne m'arrive… Aide-moi à tout recommencer, d'accord ?

Qi Luo tendit une main vers la joue de Ling.

\- Je t'en prie...

Il avait fallu à Qi Luo beaucoup de courage pour prononcer ces mots, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle faisait suffisamment confiance à Ling pour accepter ce qui allait se passer. La douleur, la souffrance physique n'était rien à côté de l'amour et la tendresse que Ling lui avait toujours manifesté. Elle voulait repartir de zéro, rebâtir un nouveau château, avec lui, comme lorsqu' il le lui avait promis ce jour là sur la plage : "S'il le faut je le construirai de nouveau. Nous le construirons ensemble…"

Qi Luo le regarda avec espoir et murmura son nom, comme pour essayer de le convaincre : elle voulait vraiment réussir à tourner cette page noire et aller vers la lumière…

\- Ling…

Ling leva la main et prit la main de Qi Luo, qu'il caressa de son pouce. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa bouche, délicatement. Sentant Qi Luo répondre à son baiser, il l'approfondit et leur baiser devint passionné et ardant. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, et la guida vers le lit, où il l'allongea doucement. Mais alors qu'il poursuivait son baiser et que leurs souffles mêlés s'accéléraient, il sentit soudain Qi Luo se crisper contre lui, et il cessa son baiser. Elle agrippait son col de son poing serré, comme pour se protéger et ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux clos exprimaient sa peur. Elle était paralysée par le souvenir angoissants qui remontait à la surface, le souvenir terrible de son beau-père la violant. Ling voulait sortir Qi Luo de ce souvenir, et la ramener à l'instant présent : ce n'était pas son beau-père qui était sur elle, mais lui, Ling, qui l'aimait et lui ferait l'amour comme elle le méritait. Il lui chuchota lentement, d'une voix douce :

\- N'aies pas peur… Ouvre les yeux…

Qi Luo obéit et à la place du visage de son beau-père qu'elle voyait à travers ses yeux fermés, elle vit apparaitre celui de Ling, qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Regarde, c'est moi… C'est moi…

C'était Ling, l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle pouvait lui faire confiance… Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait … Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur… Elle lui sourit en retour et tendit une main vers sa joue. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, puis tranquillement, les fit descendre vers son cou… Décidant qu'elle était rassurée, en la sentant de nouveau détendue dans ses bras, Ling déboutonna et écarta le col de la chemise de Qi Luo, et glissa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

Mais dans un cri étouffé, Qi Luo se redressa brusquement, le souffle court, se protégeant à nouveau de sa main : comment Ling pouvait vouloir d'elle… Elle n'était plus pure, elle avait été souillée, elle ne le méritait pas…

\- Je suis si sale, si fautive … murmura-t-elle les larmes perlant au bord de ses paupières.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Elle était faite pour lui, Ling, et lui était fait pour elle, il le savait maintenant, toutes ces années d'errance, de désespoir, après la perte de sa mère, puis de Sheng, son frère jumeau, c'était pour mieux la rencontrer et ne faire qu'un avec elle. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher la beauté de ce moment unique…

\- Il n'y a rien de plus pur que toi telle que tu es maintenant… affirma Ling

Qi Luo comprit alors : c'était leur première fois, à tous les deux ; ils repartaient de zéro, il se créaient un avenir, le passé était enfin derrière… Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, elle se remémora le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Ling, où tout était déjà écrit : le souvenir de ce moment précieux où il avait sans hésitation, plongé sa main dans l'eau croupie de la bouche d'égout pour récupérer ses clés… Il avait toujours été honnête et généreux, Ling, son Ling. Et elle était à lui…Elle sentit ses baisers glisser plus bas vers sa poitrine et fermant les yeux, s'abandonna enfin sans réserve…

C'est maintenant que Ling devait faire appel à toute son expérience accumulée. Il était sorti avec de nombreuses filles, pour la plupart expérimentées en matière de sexe. Les premières fois, il faut bien l'avouer, Ling s'était montré plutôt maladroit, mais ces filles avaient su le guider, lui montrant avec autorité ce qui leur faisait plaisir… Il avait ainsi appris ce qu'elles appréciaient, les caresses des mains, des doigts, ou même de la langue qu'elles préféraient. Il avait aussi connu quelques filles sans expérience, mais il faut avouer que cela s'était avéré plus une source d'ennuis que de plaisir et donc il avait évité par la suite de réitérer l'évènement, ne souhaitant alors pas s'attacher.

Qi Luo était différente de tout ça : elle n'était certes plus vierge, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience du plaisir, et il devait commencer avant tout par ça. Lui montrer que le sexe pouvait être merveilleux…

Il la déshabilla en douceur, écartant les pans de la chemise à carreaux rouge qu'il lui avait prêtée. Aussitôt, Qi Luo croisa ses mains pudiquement sur sa poitrine.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Et prenant ses mains dans les siennes, il les écarta doucement.

\- Tu es magnifique ! souffla-t-il. Et il posa une main sur son sein, tandis que sa bouche se posait sur l'autre.

Qi Luo eut le souffle coupé par la sensation purement physique qui monta aussitôt de son corps. Son corps répondait à Ling sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Un frisson la parcourut alors que son téton se dressait dans la bouche de Ling, au contact de sa langue humide. Il s'attarda un peu sur ses seins, prenant le temps pour exciter Qi Luo le plus possible de ses mains et de sa bouche.

Sentant son souffle s'accélérer, il se mit à côté de Qi Luo, glissa une main sur son ventre plat et, faisant glisser son pantalon, la dirigea entre ses cuisses. Elle les tenait fermement serrées, mais tranquillement, par des caresses lentes et savamment dosées, il l'amena à les desserrer suffisamment pour caresser son sexe. Écartant doucement les replis, il constata avec plaisir la moiteur de son intimité, signe que les caresses qui lui avaient prodigué avant avaient fait l'effet attendu. Sans hâte, son majeur glissa et remonta, jusqu'à reconnaitre par son léger relief l'endroit qui permettrait à Qi Luo d'éprouver le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Ling décida qu'il ne la pénètrerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait parvenir à l'orgasme.

Du bout du doigt, il dessina des formes variées, cercles, volutes, testant celle qui prodiguerait le plus de sensation à Qi Luo. Les allers-retours augmentant son rythme respiratoire, il les accéléra, sentant le clitoris gonfler de plus en plus sous la pulpe de son doigt. Mais alors qu'il se sentait presque victorieux, souriant malgré lui, il vit Qi Luo ouvrit les yeux, comme paniquée :

\- Ling !

Pensant que Qi Luo affrontait encore de mauvais souvenirs de son beau-père, il la rassura :

\- C'est moi…Tout va bien… Et il l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, mais poursuivit ses caresses.

\- Ling, je me sens… bizarre !

Ling comprit alors : il devait l'aider à affronter la vague du plaisir qui se préparait à la submerger. La sensation pouvait être angoissante la première fois qu'on y faisait face…

\- N'aies pas peur… Je suis là, je suis avec toi… Laisse-toi aller…

A ces mots, Qi Luo sentit une digue céder dans son corps et dans sa tête. Une onde brûlante la parcourut et tout son corps se tendit sous l'assaut de la jouissance tandis qu'elle laissait échapper malgré elle un long gémissement incontrôlé. Son esprit était à la fois ici, nulle part et partout à la fois, tandis que son ventre palpitait des vagues du plaisir qui la parcourait.

A bout de souffle, Qi Luo reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait : d'abord, la sensation du coton de la couette contre ses orteils, puis le léger courant d'air contre la peau de son bras gauche, puis le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui gouttaient encore de la douche, et enfin la respiration de Ling, tout contre son cou… Ling… Elle ouvrit les yeux…

Ling lui souriait, visiblement satisfait.

\- Ling ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il se levait.

Il se déshabilla sans hâte, se retrouvant nu devant elle.

Qi Luo avait déjà pu constater lors des séances de pose qu'elle avait demandées à Ling, qu'il avait un très beau corps, mais de le voir ainsi devant elle, c'était autre chose. Son regard glissa malgré elle vers le bas : son sexe dressé la fit soudain paniquer. C'était un sexe d'homme comme celui-ci qui l'avait blessée...

Mais Ling venait déjà la rejoindre sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Qi Luo put lire dans celui de Ling une infinie tendresse et douceur. Comment pourrait-il lui faire mal, avec le plaisir qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir ? Elle décida que son sexe dressé faisait partie de lui, ce sexe était Ling : l'accepter en elle, c'était accepter qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Elle lui sourit, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

Alors, aussi naturellement que n'importe quel geste du quotidien, Ling se glissa entre ses cuisses et entra en elle... Elle fut étonnée de sentir que la pénétration se faisait sans effort, c'était tellement évident, elle était si humide, et elle semblait épouser ses contours comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure pour lui, ou peut-être était ce l'inverse ? Lorsqu'il entama de lents mouvements, elle sentit les vagues de plaisir revenir, d'abord doucement, très légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Plus ces vagues grandissaient, plus les mouvements de Ling accéléraient, et plus les vagues grandissaient encore, exponentiellement… Elle sentit son souffle se synchroniser à celui de Ling alors qu'il accélérait de plus en plus. Elle gémit, et le gémissement se transforma en cri passionné alors qu'un orgasme puissant la foudroyait à nouveau. Elle sentit le sexe de Ling trembler en elle tandis qu'il étouffait un cri rauque de plaisir dans un baiser.

Comme des perles de rosée, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur les temps de Qi Luo alors qu'elle reprenait lentement son souffle. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Ling et plongeant son regard ans le sien, émerveillée de ressentir une telle plénitude, un tel bonheur, lui murmura :

\- Ling… Je t'aime tellement.

Ling lui sourit en retour, rassuré et heureux du simple fait que Qi Luo était elle-même heureuse. Il se sentait utile, fort, prêt à tout affronter pour elle. Désormais, leur avenir commun était scellé, leurs vies ne feraient plus qu'une, quoi qu'il arrive… Il l'enlaça contre lui, et Qi Luo ferma les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit enfin en paix…


End file.
